Gaming machines in casinos typically require a player to insert coins or bills into the machine in order to generate credits for playing a game. The game may be a spinning reels type game, a card game, a video game, or any other type of game.
Casinos employ elaborate security methods to restrict access to the inside of the gaming machine. Allowing access to the electrical and software portion of the gaming machine may enable someone to manipulate the game's operation to create an unauthorized winning outcome of the game. Allowing access to the coin hopper and bill stacker enables the money to be stolen.
Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the likelihood of tampering with the gaming machine and stealing money from the gaming machine.